


Dear Daisy Johnson

by AlmostLikeQuake



Series: Fandom Rewrites Of Songs [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Inspired by Hamilton, Inspired by Music, Minor Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Philinda and daisy family, Song: Dear Theodosia, philinda are practically Daisy's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostLikeQuake/pseuds/AlmostLikeQuake
Summary: Dear Theodosia from Hamilton rewritten as what I think Coulson's letter to Daisy was.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fandom Rewrites Of Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Lyrics

Dear Daisy Johnson, What to say to you?

You have my fight, you have your mother's fight

When you came on to the team, you smiled and it broke my heart.

I dedicated every day to you

Family life was never quite my style

When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart

And I thought I was so smart

You've come of age with our strong nation

I've bled and fought for you, I've made it right for you

If I've laid a strong enough foundation

I'll pass it on to you, I'll give the world to you

And you'll blow us all away...

Someday, someday

Yeah, you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday

Oh, Daisy, when you smile, I am undone

My child

Look at my child

Pride is not the word I'm looking for

There is so much more inside me now

Oh, Daisy, you outshine the morning sun

My child

When you smile, I fall apart

And I thought I was so smart

My father wasn't around

Your father wasn't around

I swore that

I'd be around for you

I'd whatever it takes

I've made a million mistakes

I've made world safe and sound for you...

Have come of age with our strong nation

I've bled and fought for you, I've made it right for you

If I've laid a strong enough foundation

I'll pass it on to you, I'll give the world to you

And you'll blow us all away..

Someday, someday

Yeah, you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday


	2. Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I got around to recording the rewrite I wrote back in August. Well, I recorded it a few weeks ago and forgot to link it here.
> 
> And yes, it is sung by me. And I will be uploading all future fandom rewrites to this YouTube channel, so maybe subscribe so that you don't miss the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this a month ago, I meant May where it says mother. But it is open to your own interpretation on whether mother means May or Jiaying.
> 
> Also thank you for reading this. Hopefully this will be one of many fandom rewrites of songs.
> 
> Love, Lini.


End file.
